


Drunken Confessions

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x06 filler, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: I have been rewatching the series and just wanted a little scene at the end of 3x06 where Drunk Alec and tired Magnus kiss and makeup.





	Drunken Confessions

When Magnus finally got to his apartment, after leaving Clary with Luke at the Hunters Moon, he was exhausted. They still had a lot of work to do to figure out the whole Jace being the Owl thing but right now he needed a bath and to crash. He needed to wash this horrible day off of him and try to somehow sleep in his Alexander-less bed.

At least that’s what he thought he needed until he saw his Shadowhunter boyfriend sitting on the floor in his hallway, back against Magnus’s door.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, rushing over to him. “Are you alright?” he asked, checking the other man for any obvious injuries.

“Magnus” Alex said softly, “Magnus I thought you were ignoring me. Not letting me in.” Alec explained, he seemed to have tear stains on his cheeks and Magnus took in the smell of his breath.

“Alexander are you drunk?” The question made Alec wince and start to try and stand up.

“I had a few at the bar.” The Shadowhunter explained as he used Magnus’s shoulders and the support of the wall to get himself upright.

Magnus sighed and opened his apartment door, helping Alec in and to the couch.

“This is more than a few drinks Alexander. Is this because of our fight?” Magnus asked as he got Alec to sit and took a seat next to him on the living room couch.

“Well that and Underhill.” Alec said, scratching the back of his head. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Underhill?” He questioned.

“Yeah the gay Shadowhunter I told you about. He was at the bar too.”

Magnus’s whole face fell when Alec said that. He removed his hands from Alecs knee and began to shrink into himself on the couch.

“Oh” he breathed out. He saw Alec’s eyes go wide and Alec reached over to take Magnus’s hands.

“No! NO. Nothing happened.” Alec insisted. “We talked at the bar. I drank too much and he got me a cab.”

Magnus’s shoulders relaxed when Alec explained. He let out a deep breath and maybe a tear escaped but he wasn’t about to let Alecs hands go to wipe it away.

“Oh, well. Good. I’m glad he helped you.” Magnus said, staring at their hands. He watched as Alec let one go and put a hand on Magnus’s cheek, making their eyes meet.

“Magnus I could never. I would never do that to you.” Alec said, in his softest voice, the drunkenness fading to make room for the sincerity. Magnus touched Alecs wrist.

“I know baby.” Magnus whispered. “I’m sorry to have even thought it.”

Alec took a deep breath and nodded like he always did before he said something important.

“About our fight.”

Magnus tried to shake his head. “Alec please we don’t have-”

“Let me say this.” Alec said firmly, his hands going back to both of Magnus’s holding them tightly.

“Underhill did remind me of one thing. The fact that when Shadowhunters fall in love, they do it once and forever. And yeah Shadowhunters like my parents have broken up before and people like Luke and Jocelyn have loved many people. But the truest and deepest love, the one that makes your heart burst. That is ingrained in us forever.”

At this point both of the men has tears falling down their faces. Magnus took his hand back to wipe his eyes, handing Alec a handkerchief to do the same.

“Magnus, you are the love of my life. It’s that simple. No matter how many you have had, you’re mine. And I meant it when I said I don’t care how many people you have been with.” Alec continued. “Did you? Mean it?”

Magnus quickly nodded and took Alec’s face in his hands.

“Yes, I’m so sorry for the things I said this morning.” Magnus said earnestly, which made Alec smile.

“I’m sorry too. I was horrible and childish.” Alec said, Magnus shook his head.

“The immortality issue is something we have to figure out. But Alexander Lightwood, you are far more than an arrowhead or a spatula in a box. The love I have for you is the strongest I have ever felt. If I could give my immortality up for you I would.”

“So we could grow old and feeble together?” Alec asked with a soft voice and a small smile. Magnus answered that by giving Alec a short kiss.

“I was going to take a bath and go to sleep.” Magnus said, standing from the couch and offering his hand. “Care to join me?”

Alec smiled and took the hand offered. “Always.”


End file.
